Dantei rireki o kakikomi, Key wa doa o hirakimasu
Dos mundos, una persona que abre puertas entre ellos. Dos mundos, una persona que controla las acciones del otro mundo. ¿Realidad? ¿Fantasía? La llave abre la puerta. La vida es un juego. Open the door, but don't look back, your past is dangerous, the door is the exit. En la eterna noche, en un pueblo abandonado, una chica corría entre los edificios, buscando lugar donde esconderse. Tenía el pelo negro, los ojos de diferente color y unas marcas negras bajo ellos. Su única ropa eran vendas. Encontró un escondite, y, jadeando, intentó respirar de una manera que no se escuchara su respiración. -Sabes que no podrás escapar de esta. -Es todo por tu culpa... Tú... Tú... -Hm. Tú me preguntaste por tu pasado, yo ya no tengo poder para mostrarlo, pero ella sí. Tenías que verla de alguna forma. -Genial, y, ¿se supone que esos dos que me buscan saben dónde está? -No. Ellos también la buscan. Uno, por la curiosidad, otro, para exterminarla. -acarició el pelo de la chica.- Ah... -... -suspiró y no dijo nada más. Empezó a llorar.- No lo entiendo... Yo te noto... tan real... Tu tacto es tan material... ¿Pero porqué sólo yo puedo verte? ¿Porqué dicen que eres producto de mi enfermedad? -Oh... La respuesta está en lo que buscamos... Sssh.... No llores... -la abrazó. "¿Eh...? ¿De qué me suena eso...?" pensó la chica. THEY'RE SEARCHING YOU. Un chico rubio, de ojos azules y vestimenta extraña preguntó a las sombras. -Hey, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te has ido? De la sombra del propio chico apareció otro, más alto y con ropas moradas. Llevaba un hacha. -No, estoy aquí. ¿La has encontrado? -dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro. -Hmm... No... Ni a la llave, ni a la chica.... -suspiró deprimido. -Grr... la verdad... esque no sé... si esa chica... la del pelo negro... merece ser borrada... como la llave que buscamos... -¿Por? -Su pasado. Está lleno de pecado. Por mucho que ella haya borrado todo lo posible, aún queda algo en su interior que intenta volver a mostrarlo. Está buscando la llave para ver su pasado, no puede. No debe. Aún no. Ninguna puerta se lo debe mostrar hasta que lo descubra ella por su cuenta. -Ah... En fin... Yo estoy cansado de buscar. ¿Y si dejamos el juego para otro día? -Esto no es un juego...-susurró.-Descansa si quieres, pero lejos de la sombra. Seguiré buscando. -Terminó la frase en un volumen suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara el chaval. -De acuerdo.-Dijo él, sonriedo. Dicho y echo, hizo lo que le dijo su compañero, de pelo negro y ojos ámbar. YOU. do you really exist? La chica salió de su escondite, para ver si estaban por allí. Le hizo una señal a su compañero, para que la siguiera, y corrió entre las ruinas, entre las sombras. Las voces le susurraban. No callaban. Ella las ignoraba, sólo escuchaba la de su compañero. -Cerca, está cerca. Sólo tienes que buscar. -¿Buscar? Susurró algo inteligible. La joven corrió más, hasta llegar a su máxima velocidad, aunque haciendo ruido con sus pasos. -...Te encontré... -Una sonrisa se dibujó en el sujeto, y su voz sonó un tanto... extraña. Ella dio un frenazo, resbalando y cayendo. Le miró. El sujeto seguía sonriendo. -... ¿Porqué...?-susurró la chica, se levantó, y empezó a correr, escapando enseguida. El sujeto no se movió. -No eres real. No debes existir. Sólo eres algo olvidado. ¿Porqué te refugias en su mente? -El trabajo de un sirviente es servir a su reina. -Esa respuesta no me sirve.-la sonrisa del joven se desdibujó. -¿Qué respuesta quieres que te dé? -... Algo que justifique porqué le haces buscar esa llave. No merece ver su pasado. Es todo pecado. -¡Ja! Eso ya lo sé. Pero nadie puede evitar que pase. ¿Qué harías, matarme? -rió con soberbia. -Si te fuese a matar la tendría que ejecutar a ella también. No es justo para ella. -Venga, juguemos. A ver quién consigue antes su objetivo. -No haré pactos con un monstruo. -Ya eres uno, ¿No te has dado cuenta? Se quedó paralizado, recordando memorias del pasado, que venían cada vez que alguien lo llamaba.... monstruo. -Lo que pensaba. Je. Nos vemos... en el infierno. -dijo con cierto odio, y desapareció. Dió un grito al cielo. -¡Jamás! ¡Él no es un monstruo! ¡Tú... debes ser... exterminado, borrado JUZGADO! ------- Luego, que así os quedaís con intriga(???) Categoría:One-Shot